List of Edmonton Capital Region rappers and rap groups
12 rappers and rap groups in Edmonton Capital Region. A *The Anthonio *shermal davies is a deezed rapper go peep his soundcloud *Amplify B * Brothers Grim (rap duo) on rapdict. * Bacca Collective (rap group) * Bigg Fagg C * Cadence Weapon (rapper/producer) on rapdict. * Cashew (Edmonton rapper) on rapdict. * Champion Rambino (so coming rap star/Edmonton rapper) D * Deezy Tha Don (Edmonton rapper) on rapdict. E * Extended Clip Entertainment (Rap Group) * Ezro * Eazy Mac (Calgary, AB) F *tobias the homie G * Gifted Thugz (Edmonton rap group) on rapdict. H *'Headline' http://www.linktr.ee/headline *Havoc Da Don http://www.youtube.com/channel/UCeG4OtWsdzseSYo3lX927vw/videos * * Category:Unfinish pages I *in rico.mme J * Joe Gurba (rapper) on wikipedia * Jo Thrillz * JRROB$ (rapper) SoundCloud K * K-Blitz (rapper) myspace youtube * Komrade (Edmonton rapper) Brothers Grim on rapdict. * King Nostra (Producer / Rapper / Songwriter) Youtube Official Site * Karan The Rapper * Kinky Jake (Producer / Rapper / Songwriter) https://soundcloud.com/jacob-king-202216692/albums L *Lil Brownie https://soundcloud.com/lilbrownieonthebeat *Lil Murc https://soundcloud.com/lilmurc/medication-lilmurc *Lil YW Amun https://soundcloud.com/lil_egyptiangod M *MIKROW *LiL Maaz *MOE N *Niko Krev O *OG JONAH (LGBTQ RAPPER) P * Pat Grim (Edmonton rapper) Brothers Grim on rapdict. * Pek (Edmonton rapper) reverbnation youtube channel * Peep Game Q * R *Rollndice aka Diceman aka GOgetta aka Alldayeveryday aka southmoneygroup aka Bmmlifestly aka #Grindingwhileyousleep *Rico.mme *Repression S *7$EAS (PBRNB & RAP GROUP OF 3) *Shermal davies is the worst fuking rapper his songs are more repetitive then modern day rappers he cant even rap just like nav he is moving on to be a gay singer T * Team Rezofficial (Edmonton rap group) on rapdict. * Tye Stax (Edmonton rapper) youtube channel reverbnation * THE LIZARD KING (Edmonton rapper) https://soundcloud.com/patrickbarratt U *Unspittable V * W * X * Y * Young Duece * Yung Sxsa * YUNG FLU$H Z * Places * Links *https://www.soundcloud.com/headlinehiphop *https://soundcloud.com/lilrambojyb/lil-rambo-jyb-block-tar-prod-1k-two-water-studios *https://soundcloud.com/baccacollective See Also * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area hip-hop record labels * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area Area rappers * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area Area rap groups * List of Canadian rappers and rap groups * List of Canadian hip-hop record labels * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Halifax Regional Municipality rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Montreal rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Toronto Area rappers and rap groups * List of Edmonton Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Canada's Capital Region rappers and rap groups (Ottawa) * List of Winnipeg Capital Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Vancouver rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Moncton rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Saskatoon Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups * List of St. John's Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Newfoundland and Labrador * List of Saint John Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups New Brunswick * List of Calgary Region rappers and rap groups * List of Greater Victoria Region rappers and rap groups B.C * List of Greater Sudbury rappers and rap groups Ontario * * Category:Unfinish pages